The Broken And Hopeless
by JDOnyx
Summary: Two different worlds, Day and Night. Day when everyone hides who they are and be who they are ment to be. Night is when those masks are taken away. That goes the same for Jacquline and Josephine. During day they are the super smart sisters. Jack the gymnastic champ and wheelchair bound Josie doesn't bound her brain. Full summary inside. Has Romance but not about it purely.
1. Chapter 1

_**JD: this is basically letting you see Jack and Josie's relationship with out their other side.**_

_**Own nothing. Full Summary here.**_

_**Two different worlds, Day and Night. Day when everyone hides who they are and be who they are ment to be. Night is when those masks are taken away. That goes the same for Jacquline and Josephine. During day they are the super smart sisters. Jack the gymnastic champ and wheelchair bound Josie doesn't bound her brain. At night they are Jackal the best street fighter and IAG the voice of the small robot that follows Jackal. Life all good till their mother dies and they are force to leave their bordering school to live with their uncle. Alfred Pennyworth. **_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Jacquline and Josephine**_

_**October 8th, 1999**_

A girl was born. Her mother a young woman that fell for an older man. She look to the door as the baby's father came in. "Her name is Jacquline, after my mother." She spoke softly to not to spook the few hours old baby.

"She is beautiful." His Britian accent and his hazel green-blue eyes land on identical ones looking up at him.

"She has your nose." The mother stated and the father smile warmly.

He lean down kissing her head then the baby's. "I have to go, Nichole." She frown looking at the newborn in her arm.

"Wilfred, your daughter was just born a few hours ago. You haven't even held her yet." Nichole, the new mother, tried to reason with the man.

"Nickie, I have to. I will hold her when I get back." Nichole knew that was a lie. He would probably never hold her. She can't leave him though. Not because he is abusive, he isn't. There isn't anything besides the baby girl in her arms tying her to him. She couldn't leave him because she loves him.

_**YEARS PAST**_

_**August 11th, 2001**_

A small two year old with bouncing brown curls and hazel green-blue eyes had her head sleepily on the arm of the chair waiting for the nurse to come and get her. "Jackie." A sweet voice woke the tired girl. "It's time." She told her.

The nurse is a young one, mid twenties at least. Blond hair is in a pony-tail and her brown eyes as she watch the little girl try to run ahead excited but stops turning to the young woman. "Next room." A deep male voice said.

The girl turn with a squeek in her voice. Leaning against the wall is a man with blue eyes that are so soft it almost made her forget what she was doing. She ran up to next room and saw her mom sitting on the bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms. "Mommy!" The girl cheer. The mom place a finger to her lips. The girl cover her mouth and looks guilty. The mom tried not to laugh. Her long dark brown hair in a messy side pony-tail. The girl carefully climb the bed sitting by her mom looking at the baby in her mom's arms. "Where daddy?" She ask an innocent question that broke her mother's heart.

_**YEAR PAST**_

_**October 7th, 2002**_

A girl that can't be older than three years old lean against the door of her room. Her dark brown short and curly with big hazel green-blue eyes just sat there listening. "Wilfred, they are both yours!" A woman's voice echo through the small house and up the stairs to where the little girl sat.

She could hear him move around. "What do you expect me to do?" A man ask as he moved around.

The woman sounds like she's crying again. "Take responsibly of them. England gentleman, is one thing you are not if you won't even take care of your own daughters." She cried out.

More noise as things being moved around. "I am taking responsible for my DAUGHTER, Daphne." This made the little girl tear up and sniffle.

"What about Jackie and Josie?" The woman sounds more mad than anything.

"For all I know they aren't even mine." That broke not only the woman's heart but the little girl heart. A baby start to cry. "Go take care of your mistake."

As clear as day the mother's voice came upstairs. "Neither of my girls are mistakes and you better remember that."

_**YEARS PAST**_

_**2007**_

"Mommy!" A girl around six years old cried as her leg bleed. The woman who looks so much like her runs over to her. Their dark brown hair are nearly identical but the woman has brown eyes.

The woman help the small girl up and walked her over to a park bench. She pull up the pants leg and look over the leg as another girl that is only a year or two older but looks so much alike ran up to them. "Mama, will Josie be okay?" She ask softly with the ball the younger was chasing in her hands.

The woman smile to her eldest daughter and nod her head. "Jackie, she will be just fine." She said warmly.

Leg clean and bandaged the girls were sent off to play on the swings. Their mother watch them from a park bench. Jack, the elder of the girls stop playing and turns around as a man in a suit comes over to them. He is in his early thirties at least. "Do you need a push?" He ask sweetly. Jack buck up and jump away from him. She got between her sister and the man.

"Jacquline, don't be rude to Mr Wayne." Their mother scold.

The younger man shook his head with an understanding smile. "It is fine. She was just trying to protect her little sister." He said and then an older man walk up to their mother and them. "Are you ready, Alfred?" He ask in a businessman like voice.

The other man in a strange suit nod his head. "Indeed, Sir." The accent Jacquline remembers from a long time ago.

Once the men left the older of the two turn to their mother. "Was that a Pennyworth?" She ask softly. Her mother smile down to her and nod her head.

_**YEARS PAST**_

_**2009**_

An ten year old girl with her eight year old sister stood looking at the mansion. A boy not much older than the dark brown hair girl came out to them. "Hi, you must Jackie and Josie." He said with an awkward wave. "I am Dick."

Jacquline tried not to laugh and cover her mouth. "What type of name is that?" She ask the boy.

He roll his light blue eyes and smile. "A welm one." He said making both girls look to him confuse like. "C'mon, I'll show you two around." He laugh. The two younger girls ran up the steps after him.

He show them around and Jacquline laugh more than she has in a long time. Only person her age is the weird ground keeper's of the grave yard daughter and her sister. No one else lives near them in that remote area. So being around a guy only a few years older is nice.

Dick is taller than her but not full grown yet. He has black hair and crystal blue eyes. Has a mouth on him for sure and very immature. Something about him just seems fun and dangerous about him. A mystery that Jacquline doesn't think she will get to solve.

_**YEARS PAST**_

_**2013**_

Jacquline is now fourteen with long dark brown hair pull up in a pony-tail. She is wearing sweat pants and a random baggy shirt reading the letter of acceptance to the bordering school. "I got in." She said with almost no emotion.

Her sister looks sad at that news. Their mother pull them both in to hugs. "She will only be away a few days at a time. She will be back every weekend." Their mother comfort the younger of the two.

The she starts to cough. Both girls went to her side and help her sit down. Jacquline handing her a napkin. Josephine ran off to get her some water. As their mother pull the napkin away from her mouth Jacquline saw the blood. "I can't leave." The realism of it all hit her hard.

Her mother shook her head hugging her eldest. "No, Jackie, you had given up so much over the years. You love art and music. You deserve this more then anyone."

Then girl shook her head. "Mama, I need to be here to take care of you and Josie." The girl insist. "It was a stupid dream...-"

"No dream is stupid." Her mother cut her up sternly.

"This was." Her mother just kept shaking her head slowly. "Mama, I am need...-"

"You need to go, get the education this one horse town can't provide. When I am gone you will be the glue that holds Josie together."

The girl start to whimper but kept her voice even. "But I will need glue too."

_**YEARS PAST**_

_**July 11th, 2014**_

Jacquline look to her younger sister laying in the hospital bed. Guilt and regret overwelms her. If she didn't snuck out than Josie wouldn't have tried to follow her.

She told the police the railing of the stairs were loose and she fell. Really she was following her big sister out of the window and slip. Jacquline told her not to follow her.

Both girls were accepted to the school under different subjects. Now it was possible all of their hard work is ruin. Jacquline blames no one but herself. She rest her head on her sister's arm. "Jackie, you are my hero. I will follow you anywhere." Josie said softly to her older sister.

Jacquline cried silently. "I am more of a villain than hero." She spoke so soft that Josie shouldn't have heard her.

Josie smile down to her. "You were doing it to pay for Mama weren't you?" That made Jacquline's head shot up. She surprise that the younger knew. "She sucks at hiding it when you weren't around to cover." She admitted.

The older nod her head. "The school only pays for our school stuff not room and food." Jacquline confirm. "Mama doesn't have enough money so my friends help me earn money. Don't worry about it. We will talk more about it later."

"Wonder if school will fix that railing?" Josie yawn the drugs kicking in. Jacquline smile to her younger sister as she slept.

_**MONTHS **_

_**August 11, 2014**_

"Happy birthday, Josephine." Jaquline said sitting carefully beside her little sister. She is now wheelchair bound and Jacquline blames herself for it.

Her sister throws a towel on edge of the table at Jacquline. "Working, five minutes." Josephine said without looking up. The elder smile happy though she is paralyze waist down it doesn't handicap her. In a way it makes her more free. Now she doesn't have to stretch her legs every now and then.

"You said that a hour ago." Jacquline remind her with a loving smile.

"Well remind me in another hour." She groan.

Jacquline laugh from that. "Nope. Even super brains need breaks to rest. I got ice-cream cake." That got the younger one's attention.

She roll out to where the small table is set up. "Should have started with that." She stated as Jacquline skip traditions and cut the cake for her and her sister.

Jacquline look back to the work bench which as parts scatter everywhere. "What are you working on anyway?" She wonder out loud.

Josephine look back to the bench then smile to her big sister. "Give me my laptop." She command. Jacquline did and after a few fast clicks a blowing sound is heard. They born turn as a small round object starts to fly to them. It moved around Jacquline the land on the table. "Meet IAG. She can't work without me. She will be my legs when the fighting contests start." She smile so warmly. Jacquline didn't have heart to fight so she just hug her younger sister.

_**JD: The chapters will be slow but will come out eventually. Sorry this one is short. Review please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**JD: I saw a few typos in last chapter I didn't catch. This has before Josie got hurt and after. Is suppose to be dark cause it does get better. Tell me if you is wrong I'll try to correct it. BTW I know and character pointed out that Bruce is acting OOC slightly.**_

_**Own nothing. Full Summary here.**_

_**Two different worlds, Day and Night. Day when everyone hides who they are and be who they are ment to be. Night is when those masks are taken away. That goes the same for Jacquline and Josephine. During day they are the super smart sisters. Jack the gymnastic champ and wheelchair bound Josie doesn't bound her brain. At night they are Jackal the best street fighter and IAG the voice of the small robot that follows Jackal. Life all good till their mother dies and they are force to leave their bordering school to live with their uncle. Alfred Pennyworth. **_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Jackal and Anubis**_

_**July 9th, 2014**_

A girl in a tight dark brown outfit. The back is pure black as is the special gloves she wears. The hood she has on hides her hair and special glasses to keep people from getting good look at her face. A collar is around her neck and a scythe at her side. She is Jackal.

Jackal is part of a group known to the underground street fighting world as The OutCasts. The OutCasts make the rules that the Underground must follow. It is to protect not only the underground but bystanders.

The Jackal jump from roof to roof running on the roof of the school. As she got to the end of it a man with cat eyes and claws watches her. "Coming, Kitty?" She hisses at him as she jumps off the roof. He follow her down. He wears only a tight pair of pants that really leaves nothing to imagination. He also has a collar on similar to Jackal's. They are tracking devices so the Minions know where they are at all times. The trust system is complicated but reliable.

The Bosses is the head of everything. The Minions are who spread word. The OutCasts are the enforcers. OutCasts fight like everyone else but they fight on a different level than the others. To become one of the OutCasts is a long process.

Tyger to was almost a week before he was accepted. Jackal almost two months. In all there is ten OutCasts. The Bosses and Minions are part of them but another part. Tyger caught up to Jackal and jumps ahead of the strange human.

"You are getting slow, Mutt." He roar out in laughter as he went down on all four and speed up.

She ran fast has she could trying to keep eye on him as she did. He jump in the trees and disappear. It doesn't matter, she knows the way and passwords. As she ran she slip through between buildings and climb over fences. She jump over a truck and got to were the unfinish and never will be finish building lie.

She gets to the center and takes a deep breath. "Cover up your face. You can't run the race. The pace is too fast. You just won't last." She said evenly as a door open up under the ground. She walk down it. Every week it is a new password and this only happens for three days in a week. This is day two.

The computation for the Champion Tittle will be in a couple of months. "Who let Kitten pick the password this time?" Tyger ask. Now in light Jackal can see the light strips covering his body and light coat of fur. He is light brown with slightly darker strips. He is a metahuman, more commonly known as a mutant or freak.

"Linkin Park is easy to remember and a lot to pick from." Jackal shrug walking past him.

They walk down the many underground tunnels. When took right turns and know the way anyone can get to the Minions. To bad not many know how to. Only a select few of the select to be any part of their government knows it.

Jackal knows because she beats the last guard of Anubis. He was retiring the possition. After she beat him he became her coach. To this day if something goes wrong she goes to him. If she needs stitches his mother, a doctor with her own practice, stitches her up.

Tyger look to his friend, though another Master's Guard, and a ghost of a smirk form on his lips. "Her and Cyber are always being defend by you." He pointed out. She roll her eyes Kitten is Tyger's little sister.

Kitten has the reflexes as a cat along with cat eyes and hearing but other than her eyes she looks like a regular human. They also have a half sister who isn't a feline like them but a canine. Their mother had no metahuman traits and study the metahumans that had physical traits. She fell in love with the first Tyger and had two kids by him. Jackal doesn't know what happen with him but she does know he died. After that she had a fling with a wolf metahuman and produce Lily-anna.

Lily is also one of them with her Metahuman traits though like Kitten no physical traits. She is smart and fast along with a nose that can put police dogs to shame. She has good hearing but not as good as her siblings. She has always been a Harry Potter nut. They start to call her Padfoot after she became a Minion for Anubis. Her suit is of a black dog. She says Jackal is the only she won't hurt for calling her Sirius though.

The Minions are much bigger than their group. Two per "God" but only the best. Jackal is partner up with Lady Death for Anubis. Tyger and Kitten to Bastit. The others that are closest to Jackal being friends and training together.

There is Laughs and Smiles who are Loki's guards. They have a pet minion that goes simply by Hyena. Jackal never seen his face for he always wears a hyena mask.

The other is Heat and her partner Ice. Heat can make anything into an explosive. Ice was attacked by Mr Freeze and it activated her metahuman powers. She can manipulate ice.

Finally the one everyone fears. The one that no one has ever seen face of. Phoenix. They don't know if Phoenix is male or female. Mark Man and Angel guards him or her. Mark Man can make anything that is automatic into a weapon.

Angel is what they call her. An Angel. She can jump from the highest building and just use her arms to float to the ground. She also uses fans, oh so gracefully, to fight.

Jackal is one of the youngest members in the Guards. She doesn't quite understand the Minions side of things but she understands enough. She is friends with most of the minions. The Minions' Government is much more complicated than anything she ever seen.

She sigh stopping by a side tunnel and slip into it. Tyger saw and kept walking straight. She crawl through then drop herself down another tunnel that leads deeper into the ground. She land gracefully out of practice on her feet. Old subway tunnels is where she land.

She straighten up and walk to the end of the tunnel. Off to the left side is an opening. It isn't a tunnel just a place to get out of the train's path if anyone were working down here.

She went over to it and press the right point on it with all her strength. It open just enough for her to slip through. Once she did she hit a loose rock and it closed automatically. Once the door was fully closed she walk silently through the dark tunnels. After a moments of in the dark a dim light blue light can be seen.

Closer to it she can hear humming and water dripping. Walking in to the cavern she smile to the girl swimming backwards in the water. "You know Anubis will be upset if his favorite Elite is late." She stated to the darker skin girl.

The darker skin stop swimming and smile lightly tug at her lips looking up to the other girl. "How do you know where to find me?" She ask as she swam to the edge with her towel and clothes. The girl is wearing a bathing suit and after she gets out of the water she can be seen clearly. She is tall as a model with the body nearly like one. Her breast isn't as full though. She has hispanic skin and dark blue eyes with specks of brown. To wide with curiosity and wonder.

Her body has strange scars but none visable to the naked eye. Her body language spoke of maturity that none her age really have. A small tattoo on back of her neck that is shape of a turtle. Her hair pull in a high pony tail making it visable along with the tattoo on her shoulder blades. They are small and Jackal always wonder what they mean.

"Jackie, you are stairing again." The young woman who is almost a year older said making the paler girl blush visably under her glasses and hood.

The older smile as Jackal walked off. They have been friends since she had saved Jack from a gang up. She has always looked out for the year younger girl since they met. Jack was the country girl that didn't know how to socialize with kids her age. She didn't know how to be a kid.

"Marie, hurry up or I am going to leave your Mermaid flappy ass!" Jackal's voice brought through making the Hispanic girl laugh.

She walked out now wearing a plastic like shirt thats navy blue with light blue swirls. She has her boxing gloves tied loosely to her waist along her no longer wet hair down covering her tattoo. The beginning of her shoulder ones are visable though. One on left says 'Existanca' in cursive along with a swirling line under it connecting the first and last letter. The one on her right the other has two small hearts encaging the word 'Corazon' in perfect script like the other.

Jackal smile to the young woman. "You know, Fishy, you never told me what they mean." She stated offhand motioning to the tattoos.

Marie laugh and playfully punches Jack on the shoulder. Once back on original route Marie place on her hood hiding her face and gloves. They are the same navy blue as her top and they have light blue and sea green swirls on them. Once into the side room of the tunnels Jackal jump up on to a crate and Marie had start to put on her own mask.

The mask is like rest of her out fit. Only thing is it reminds Jack of a Mardi Gras Mask. It hides her face along with eyes, though. She put on her gloves, typical boxing gloves or so they look. They are same colors and design as rest of her outfit.

"Come on, Little Mermaid." Jackal playfully groan.

The older of the two playfully hit the youngster's leg. "I am ready whenever you are, Dog." She said dog with such force it sounded like distaste but they knew that it wasn't.

They are the best of friends. Their friends, other than Heat, aren't as close as they are. Their group looks like a mix-match, never would be friends, group. In truth if they weren't brought together for their own reasons they might not have been friends.

Jackal needs an income more than her day job to support her sister and herself. Marie needs something to distract her mind of her past. Heat needs to feel like she belongs. Tyger, Kitten, and Padfoot had always wanted to be normal and this is as close to normal they feel like they can get.

The others all vary for their own reasons. One thing that connects them is this place. The one thing that will always bring them back to each other. Their rules, their laws. They have to be neutral along with never fight each other, pranks are okay though.

Even if she had a way out Jackal wouldn't abandon her ties and would never turn her back on Anubis. Anubis is one of the most important people in her life. She wouldn't leave his side willingly.

They walked the maze of tunnels getting to the group of people in a huge underground room. It is like a giant dome and is unknown to the regular people of it. Jackal walks forward and stands in her place beside her partner, her friend, Lady Death.

She has shadows hiding everything that is her. Her body is skin tight and at first glance everyone thinks it's cloth, Jackal knows better. She knows that the black around her is that of shadows she manipulate.

Lady Death is also known outside of the Underground as Eli. She is a fighter no wants to cross. Her skills alone can scare most to leave her alone. She is always quiet, rarely talks, but the ones who knows her knows what she is saying wothout words.

Jackal looks to her right and saw Marie already ready to fight. On the balcony above them she saw Mark Man and Angel. Below them is the clowns, Hyenas as they call themselves. Across from Jackal on balcony is Tyger and Kitten, Padfoot beside them. Below them, across from the Hyenas, is Heat and Ice with their Elite Minion, Thunder.

_**July 10th, 2014**_

Jackal turn to the girl with same eyes and hair as her, but younger. "Josie, no. It is to dangerous and you can't fight." She said sternly. The man that resembles a tiger sat above their window ready to lift Jackal out of the window.

The younger version of Jackal whimper slightly. "Please, Jackie, I want to go too." She begged going to the window to follow her older sister.

The older of the two snapped. "I said no, now go back to your stupid technology."

"Jacquline, I will follow you anywhere!" The younger said as Jackal climb up grabbing Tyger's hand. He lift her up as they heard a scream.

Jacquline, in Jackal outfit, turn around almost falling herself. She reach out trying to catch the girl who is falling to fast. "Josie!" She screamed as she saw her sister hit the ground.

Tyger without question wrap his arm around Jackal's waist and jumped landing them on the ground a few feet away from the pass out girl who has so much blood around her. Jacquline, not caring about the OutCasts or the Underground, check for pulse and then cried in relief when she found one in the mess of blood.

Tyger looked up to the fire escape and climb up to almost top close to their room and kicked the railing down then jumped to the roof as people start to come out. Jackal already taken off her goggles and rest of her outfit doesn't stand out by much besides the hooded cape.

_**July 11th, 2014**_

Jacquline look to her younger sister laying in the hospital bed. Guilt and regret overwelms her. If she didn't snuck out than Josie wouldn't have tried to follow her.

She told the police the railing of the stairs were loose and she fell. Really she was following her big sister out of the window and slip. Jacquline told her not to follow her.

Both girls were accepted to the school under different subjects. Now it was possible all of their hard work is ruin. Jacquline blames no one but herself. She rest her head on her sister's arm. "Jackie, you are my hero. I will follow you anywhere." Josie said softly to her older sister.

Jacquline cried silently. "I am more of a villain than hero." She spoke so soft that Josie shouldn't have heard her.

Josie smile down to her. "You were doing it to pay for Mama weren't you?" That made Jacquline's head shot up. She surprise that the younger knew. "She sucks at hiding it when you weren't around to cover." She admitted.

The older nod her head. "The school only pays for our school stuff not room and food." Jacquline confirm. "Mama doesn't have enough money so my friends help me earn money. Don't worry about it. We will talk more about it later."

"Wonder if school will fix that railing?" Josie yawn the drugs kicking in. Jacquline smile to her younger sister as she slept.

_**July 17th, 2014**_

Josephine was allowed out of the hospital. Wheel out by the Hispanic girl they both see like a sister and smiling up at her sister, her Hero, her Jackie.

Once in private place Marie sat on the ground with Jack leaning against the wall. "You can't tell anyone about this." Marie stressed. "Mi Prima, listen to me closely. What we are about to tell you is really important."

Josephine nod her head her brown short curls bouncing. Jacquline walked to her and kneel down with a warm but weak smile. "We are part of the Underground."

Josephine looked scared and worried as she stiffen up in her wheelchair. "The fighting thing? Hasn't it been known that they kill the ones that betray their rules."

"Yes." Jacquline wasn't about to start to lie to her baby sister. "We only have two major rules though and they aren't hard to follow. The other rules aren't that big of thing." She answer truthfully.

"What are they?" She asked curiously.

The two older shared a look. "First one is be Neutral with outside world." Marie said simply pulling her best friend to her. "We can't help the Heros or Villains unless they are helping us to stop the rule breakers."

Jack fell in to the spot beside Marie and gave a weak smile. "Or a God, the bosses in the Underground, gives special permission." Then Jack took a breath. "The other is to never fight with another of our group unless it's one for amusement of the crowd. So we," she motion to between herself and Marie. "Can't fight unless everyone knows we aren't really fighting but sparing or playing around."

"We also have our own government." Marie started with a warm smile.

"Gods are the Bosses. There is five of them. Each has two personal guards called OutCasts. Then they each have an Elite Guard-"

"That would be my group. We aren't as powerful as the OutCasts and don't call the shots like them but we have just as-" Marie started and was cut off like she did to Jack.

"More important than." Jack corrected.

Marie roll her eyes then continue as if not cut off. "Roll to protect the Minions and make sure they and the Gods escape should anything ever happen."

"What of the Minions?" Josephine is so curious of everything.

Marie laugh. "They have their own government."

Jack groan. "It confuses me." She admitted which made Marie laugh more.

She look between them curiously. Marie finish calm herself down. "Their government is highest the Elite. Under the Elite is is the Brains. The Brains tells what they Eyes and Ears should be looking for. The Eyes and Ears work together to direct the others which are the Mouths. The Mouths consist of mostly young kids. The Brain is changed out with the next smartest after they retire which is possible and does happen after a few years of service."

"How many is there?" She is to curious.

Marie and Jack shared a look then shrug their shoulders. "Don't know." Jack answer.

"Don't think anyone does." Marie commented.

_**August 11, 2014**_

"Happy birthday, Josephine." Jaquline said sitting carefully beside her little sister. She is now wheelchair bound and Jacquline blames herself for it.

Her sister throws a towel on edge of the table at Jacquline. "Working, five minutes." Josephine said without looking up. The elder smile happy though she is paralyze waist down it doesn't handicap her. In a way it makes her more free. Now she doesn't have to stretch her legs every now and then.

"You said that a hour ago." Jacquline remind her with a loving smile.

"Well remind me in another hour." She groan.

Jacquline laugh from that. "Nope. Even super brains need breaks to rest. I got ice-cream cake." That got the younger one's attention.

She roll out to where the small table is set up. "Should have started with that." She stated as Jacquline skip traditions and cut the cake for her and her sister.

Jacquline look back to the work bench which as parts scatter everywhere. "What are you working on anyway?" She wonder out loud.

Josephine look back to the bench then smile to her big sister. "Give me my laptop." She command. Jacquline did and after a few fast clicks a blowing sound is heard. They both turn as a small round object starts to fly to them. It moved around Jacquline the land on the table. "Meet IAG. She can't work without me. She will be my legs when the fighting contests start." She smile so warmly. Jacquline didn't have heart to fight so she just hug her younger sister.

_**September 24th, 2014**_

Jack was in her class laughing with Marie and a few others she can name off from their group. Marco, Mark Man, sat by the piano playing some swing type of music. Marie and Heather, also known as Heat, are dancing around like idiots.

Then a small woman that is the principal came in. Marco stopped his black hair and deep brown eyes scan the woman's face. "Miss Pennyworth, we need to speak." She said and something about her voice froze the whole room. Jack nod her head and Marie along with Heather start to follow. "Miss Drew, Miss Coral, do not follow." The Principal said motions for Jack to keep going.

The shorter woman lead the girl in to a small area outside. "Mrs Lewis, may I ask why you call me out?" She asked nervously.

The woman sat down on a bench and motion the girl to sit. "I feel like what I am about to say will be better outdoors. The Hospital near your home called. Your mother's illness got worst. She isn't believed to survive the night."

All the air in Jack's lungs left her as she starts to gasping softly. Sobs came out as she cover her face with her hands. True she has been expecting this talk for a while now but still it hurts. "The doctor's say they will send her dying wishes to your closest relatives. That will be your father correct?"

I shook my head. "No. He hasn't been in the picture in years. It has always been Josie, Mom, and I." She then realize. "Have anyone told Josie yet?"

The woman before her shook her head. "She is in class and the Doctor said that your mother doesn't want anything, even her death, to stop either of your educations." She admit.

Jack gave a weak smile. "Sounds like her."

_**September 25th, 2014**_

Josie and Jack sat in their room crying after getting the call. Their mother died in her sleep like they believed she would. Jack feels as if it is somehow her fault. She has always found ways to blame herself for everything.

_**September 27th, 2014**_

Marie step out of the black car then look to the back seat and the passenger seat. Sat there in all black is the two girls that she sees like sisters. "Come on." She spoke softly to them as if they are scared kids. Right now they are.

Marie sat beside them with two other girls. All five stayed together through out the whole funeral. A girl that is as tall as Marie with slim body and boney fingers wrap her arms around Jack's waist in a tight hug. Her short crop hair and dark as night eyes.

The next is their hyper friend, Heather, with her blond hair and forrest green eyes. She is same height about as Jack as she pull the few months younger into a hug. No words need to be exchange. Her normal happy face is in a frown as she softly rubs her friend's back.

After those three was Eliza as she straighten up. "Eli." Jack gasp as the black hair, just below ear length caught her. She is just an inch shorter than Jack. Her black as night eyes start to sparkle like millions of stars shine in her eyes.

The two of the three hug Josie before leaving. Marie load them into the car and drove to the hotel they were staying in for the night. None of them think they can enter the small house on edge of town by the graveyard on a hill. None of them think they can take that emotional troll.

_**October 20th, 2014**_

A man that has same eyes as the Pennyworth girls walked through the grounds. A small girl about same age as the Pennyworth girls followed him with a wide grin. She stayed a step back from him as they walked. The small principal stood as tall as the four foot three inch woman could.

"Sir, your daughters-"

"They are not my daughters. I only have one daughter, Daphne." The man motion to the teenager behind him.

The woman looks annoy but accepts it. "Miss Jacquline and Josephine are extremely talented-"

The man snarls at the woman with his British accent hearable. The teens that were in the breezeway came out. The tall Hispanic girl pushing the one in a wheelchair. "Wilfred?" The girl wheelchair bound whisper looking to the one who looks like a few years older version of herself.

"What is he doing here?" The older ask the Principal.

The principal softly message her temples. "You two will have a week to fill out transferring papers and get your things from your rooms. You will be sent to your legal guardian." She said then turn to the man that has no emotions now has he walked away.

"To bad." The blond hair, blue eyes, girl said sweetly. "I hear you two were really talented before Daddy cut you off." She said as she walked off.

Jack start to go after her but Marie stopped her and glared in the girl's direction. "To public." She growl under her breath.

That night Aqua, Marie's other name, and Jackal had a meeting with Anubis. "My lord, I wish not to go." Jackal admitted.

"Do you know of where you will be sent?" The man with deep voice and hooded cape hiding his face asked.

"Gotham City, Sire." She said still kneeling to the ground.

The man chuckle. "You will still serve under me. Some of the Underground in that area has decided to go against law." Relief of still being with him fill her as a whole and she smile a real smile since her mother's death.

"As you wish." She said proudly.

_**October 26th, 2014**_

The two girls now stood, correction one stood other in wheelchair, looking at the mansion they haven't seen in almost six years. A ramp was added to the far end of the steps but besides that the mansion looks same from their memories.

Their uncle insist that they took a plane then was picked up from the airport but after Jacquline deny saying that Josephine doesn't do good on planes he allowed Marie to drive them. Marie lean against the car looking at the two girls she has seen as sisters for so long. She fights back the tears that want to spill over.

Her dark blue eyes with brown specks change darker as she walk to them pulling them both into tight hugs. "I will miss you both." She said softly. Their uncle was now down the steps along was the rich billionaire suppose to be playboy, Bruce Wayne. His wards behind him. A boy that is roughly a year older than Jacquline and one same age as Josephine.

"Welcome home, Josephine, Jacquline." Their uncle greeted. "You must be Marie Coral."

Marie shot the girls a look but both shook their heads. "It's Maria Coral."

This week. Thought Jacquline with much love, not a single drop of sarcasm.

"My apologies, Miss Coral." He said with his thick British accent.

"Alfred, let Jason and Dick get their things to their rooms. Go ahead and catch up with your nieces." Bruce spoke proper like a businessman he is.

Jacquline shook her head. "No, sir. Allow me. It is us who are intrudi-"

"You are not intruding. You were always welcome here." Bruce cut Jack off with a warm smile that seem to be out of place on him.

She nod my head. Dick smile to Jack as he grab her few boxes. Jason has both of Jacquline bag and Josephine's bags before they could be stopped. Marie lean over kissing both girls on the cheeks. "I'll help them." She said walking off and grabbing the boxes that belongs to no other than Josie. "Packing bricks?" She ask the younger Pennyworth who laugh. The older roll her eyes with fondness of her best friend and little sister.

Alfred sigh an annoyed sigh but lead his nieces inside. "Because of complications Josephine will be staying in the bottom floor bedroom."

"I don't remember there was a bottom floor bedroom." Jacquline said giving the man a sceptical look.

He gave her a warm smile. The kind she has seen in movies or read from books. The kind everyone would associate with the loving grandfather or elderly father figures. "That is correct. It was an second office but we changed it and put Master Dick's stuff on second floor." He answer still with that warm loving smile. Jacquline wasn't going to complain. It will be pointless and besides they were doing it for Josephine, her Josie.

Alfred showed them around the bottom floor. He made sure they both knows where mostly everything is. "This will be Josephine's room. If you do not like the color we can get it changed." He spoke proper. "Master Dick remember your favorite color was green."

He open the door. The room walls were painted forrest green with dark blue ceiling and stars on it. Josephine was impress and her jaw slightly open. "Might want to close your mouth before flies get in." Jack picked on her little sister who start to blush.

The man look to the few boxes they have and one suitcase each. "Did you two bring all your things?" Dick asked making Jack jump turning around to the boy.

"Yes. We didn't have much only what we needed. Alot of our stuff was given away cause we didn't see point in bringing." Josephine answer.

"I will have to ask Babs to take you two shopping later." He said off hand as he start to walk off.

Josephine look up as Jacquline frown. "Master Dick, do you mind showing Jacquline to her room? I must prepair dinner."

Jacquline look up to the slightly taller boy. His eyes are light blue and seem so unique and bright. "Come on." He said walking up the stairs. Jack follow a step behind till they got to the rooms. "Jason's." He motion to one of the first doors. "Mine." He motion to another door. Then two doors down he open it and smile a half smile that made Jack's heart beat fast. "Your's."

She walked in and softly gasps. "Wow."

The room was same size as downstairs one but it has a window seat. The room was painted two different colors. One two walls across from each other were red the two on other way are indigo blue.

The was dark blue but no decoration stars like Josie's room which Jack was grateful for. Glow in dark things tend to keep her up. Dick walked in and sat down on the dark blue queen size bed. "It's not anything special. "

"It's awesome." Jack told him with a smile.

He smile to her warmly. "I'll give Babs my card to let you and Josephine-"

"Dick, call us Josie and Jack." She slightly scold him.

He smile again. "She will take you two shopping for more clothes."

Jack tilt her head slightly. "Who is Babs?" She ask confuse.

"Family friend. She is our age." Way he said that had her mind spinning slightly.

"Ex-girlfriend?" She ask knowingly.

His eyes widen for a moment then went to normal. "I don't want to know how you knew that." He said shaking his head. He left her room. She and Josie both went to front door and said their goodbyes to their friend, their sister.

_**JD: The chapters will be slow but will come out eventually. Sorry this one is short. Review please.**_


End file.
